


You

by FrozenMemories



Category: Enigma Tales - Una McCormack, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: A sweet moment between Mhevet and Ziyal(Tumblr fic prompt: "I've missed this.")
Relationships: Arati Mhevet/Tora Ziyal
Kudos: 6





	You

"I've missed this," Arati said, the setting sun reflecting in her dark eyes.

"The view? You said you came here all the time?"

"The company," she smiled, inclining her head. "You."

She gently wrapped her scaled fingers around Ziyal's softer ones and squeezed them.

"Being with someone whose hand I don't want to let go of."

Ziyal smiled, her neckridges blushing a gentle shade of purple.

“It’s really nice,” she agreed softly.

“The view?” Arati’s right eyeridge lifted teasingly, spawning a giggle from her mate.

“You.”


End file.
